1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to gun mounts. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a quick release-mounting device for a weapon.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the field of combat weaponry expands, numerous add-on enhancements have become available for attachment to standard firearms thereby significantly upgrading the capability of the firearm. However, because of the variety of shapes of the upper receivers of different firearms, the add-on enhancements must be modified each time they are sold for a different firearm. This also results in high cost for the add-on enhancements.
The Swan/Weaver rail described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871, incorporated herein by reference and hereinafter referred to as the '871 patent, addresses a portion of this problem. The female portion of the rail is a quick detachable interface means for modular enhancements. However, the rail requires a first rail (Weaver rail) to be attached to the firearm, typically to the arced handle on the U.S. Army M16 combat firearm, and different means on other types. The first rail must be designed for each firearm to accommodate the differences between firearm receivers. Since the male portion of the Swan/Weaver rail is easily removed by the firearm operator, they are also easily lost and calibration and weapon sighting are difficult and nonuniform.
As mentioned, the increasing complexity of combat has generated a need for weapons with increased accuracy and which are capable of supporting various accessories. These accessories include flashlights, infrared and night vision scopes, laser spotters, and so forth. Consequently, a wide variety of mounts for rifles and other hand weapons have been developed which permit mounting on the weapon, often along the barrel.
These modular weapon systems generally include Picatinny rails or other such rails or tracks, often using MIL-STD-1913 for standardization of the mounting systems, and are affixed to the barrel or stock of the weapon for mounting accessories thereon. A variety of designs have been suggested for such modular weapon systems and such rails, as well as differing numbers of rails, which can be coupled at one time to a weapon. At present, it is known to mount up to four rails to a weapon.
Since the rails are generally mounted on the handguard (or handguard replacement) of the weapon, accessories mounted thereon must be zeroed often, since the alignment of the accessory relative to the barrel changes slightly during firing of the weapon or if the weapon receives a shock (i.e., falls).
Recently, floating rails have been suggested such as rails attached to a weapon in such a way as not to contact the barrel. These generally are attached at the rear only, in order to attempt to provide more stability over time. However, these rails, also, suffer from alignment problems due to the shock created by the gases during firing. In addition, most of these rails can be mounted only by an armorer, by taking apart the barrel and sight and reassembling the weapon with the floating rails.
The below-referenced U.S. patents and published U.S. applications disclose embodiments that were at least in part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all of the below-referenced prior United States patents and applications, in their entireties, are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,620 to Zeh entitled “Device for mounting a telescopic sight on a weapon” is a device for mounting a telescopic sight onto a weapon. The device is equipped with two mounting feet, which are positioned at a distance from one another and provided with mounting elements for engaging in corresponding receiving openings on the weapon. The aim of the invention is to enable the sight to be positioned accurately without the need for a complex adjustment and fitting process. To achieve this, the mounting elements are configured by clamping bolts, which comprise laterally protruding lugs, are contained in the corresponding mounting feet and can be rotated through a release and locking position. The lugs can be inserted into recesses between inward-facing projecting shoulders of the receiving openings in the release position of the clamping bolts and engage with the underside of the projecting shoulders in the locked position of the bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,997 to Oz discloses an “Accessory mount for a firearm.” The accessory mount, and a method for mounting accessories for a hand held firearm has a barrel and a mounting rail coupled beneath the barrel. The accessory mount includes a frame, defining a substantially flattened bottom surface and a track for mounting along the mounting rail. The frame has a cavity for receiving a light, and a bipod mount coupled adjacent the track and behind the light cavity and arranged to hold a bipod having legs which can be folded substantially adjacent the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,214 to Oz discloses a “Flashlight mount for a firearm.” The flashlight mount, and a method for mounting a flashlight, for a rifle having a barrel and a mounting rail coupled to the barrel includes a frame having a bore for receiving a flashlight. The frame defines a substantially flattened bottom surface, and a base for mounting along the mounting rail. The base is distanced from the frame, thereby creating a finger-receiving aperture therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,484, to Mooney et al., discloses a universal mount for a rifle which is formed to support a series of accessory devices simultaneously. The mount comprises an upper rail, a lower rail, a heat shield, and a retaining clip. When in place, this mount enables the rifle to be used as a weapons' platform, simultaneously supporting a plurality of accessory devices that enhance the operational capabilities of the weapon. A major feature of this invention is that the mount is secured to the barrel so that it “follows” the direction of the barrel when the latter undergoes thermal deformation as a result of firing successive rounds of ammunition. This enables the weapon to remain accurate despite the number of rounds fired or the temperature of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,015 to Baumann, et al., discloses a holding device for a weapon barrel which includes a casing extension on the casing of the weapon, and a longitudinal rail integrally formed on the top of the casing and on the casing extension as a mounting for the telescopic sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,486 to Bilgeri et al. discloses a hand-held firearm with a light casing. This firearm also includes a casing extension having a mounting for a telescopic sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,105 to Teetzel discloses an apparatus for attaching an accessory to a firearm. This apparatus includes a chassis containing a flashlight that can be mounted in various positions, depending on the weapon selected. The weapons factory installed hand grips are replaced by modified hand grips that contain the flashlight electronic controls, water proof activation switches, and power source.
Other U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,845,871, 5,276,988, and 5,142,806 to Swan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,582 LaRue.
Some of the above devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, conventional mounts are substantially cylindrical in cross-section, such that their bottom surface is curved, so they provide no stability if the weapon is leaned upon a wall, for example. Second, often the mounts are relatively small, so as to permit mounting of several different accessories and reduce weight. However, this structure makes it difficult to comfortably grip the weapon while holding the mount, and often places the user's hand in close proximity to the hot barrel during firing. Third, conventional mounts generally have a selected location along the barrel at which they are affixed. Thus, this location is often not optimal for users of different heights and different arm lengths.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an accessory mount for a rifle or other hand-held firearm which provides a strong grip and stability for the weapon, and it would be desirable to have such a mount whose mounting location along the barrel is adjustable according to the length of the arm of the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a rail and quick release mount that is easy to use, durable, flexible, will not damage the rifle or the mounting rail, and does not require special tools to mount.